No One Needs To Know
by DevilChild1
Summary: Ever wonder why Gordo's home life isn't really shown, well I kinda wrote a little piece on his home like. GORDO ANGST, not that well written, but it's the thought that counts right? Oh shoot, I think that'd count even worse against me... *grins sheepishly
1. So innocent

1 No One Needs To Know  
  
Devilchild211  
  
Angst  
  
PG-13  
  
Warnings: GORDO ANGST (not well written though *rolls eyes* I know pathetic)  
  
Author's Notes  
  
I don't own Lizzie Mcguire, DUH!!! PLEASE REVIEW, I mean I just began as you could probably tell so I NEED IDEAS!! This fic is Gordo self centered, not really sad but a sad insight on Gordo's life at home that's never shown.  
  
*****  
  
"Gordo! What happened to you!" Gordo looked up & saw Lizzie rushing towards him at the bus stop in a pair of black jeans & a jean jacket her hair blonde white hair up in a high pony tale. They were finally out of middle school & now in high school in 10th grade. So much had changed, even the two of them, Miranda was just a nice friend, no longer best. Gordo & Lizzie were a hot item, it surprised them but everyone else expected it, even Miranda. Lizzie lifted a hand & tenderly touched his black & blue bruised cheek. Gordo grimaced from the slight pain & she noticed & snatched her hand back. "What happened?" Lizzie looking at him, her crystal blue full concerned, Gordo thought back to the night before at home. God he hated it there.  
  
*****  
  
Gordo woke from his peaceful worry free slumber to the sudden squeal of tires & the slam of the front door. Heavy threatening footsteps stormed up the stairs, Gordo paled, praying that his father hadn't had another fight with Gordo's mother as he pulled on jeans & a tee shirt. His parents had been divorced for a year now & they were constantly at each other's throats, his father had won his custody over after his mother had decided to move, his father sounded mad, every second he was getting closer. Gordo wished with all his might every night that his mother would show up one day with a legal document stating that she had won custody over him. God he hated it here in this damned hous-his angry thoughts were interrupted by bedroom door being slammed open.  
  
His father glared at him with his dark angry green eyes, Gordo had inherited his mother's eyes, one of the many things his father hated about him. His father flicked on the light & sat down across from Gordo at his desk. "Your mother & me had a talk." Gordo stared numbly the conversations always started like this. "Your mother is getting remarried." Gordo almost snorted, his father had been divorced, remarried & divorced & was remarried & on his third marriage right now all in a single year, yet he was jealous. "Your mother's a whore." His father hissed at his son. Gordo felt his temper flaring, yet he kept quiet. "You're the name thing aren't you." His father suddenly said. Gordo didn't say anything, it was so ironic Gordo thought to himself, 'That you go & pamper & talk to poor pathetic adults who were neglected, insulted, or abused when they were children but here you are, when you get home, doing the same to your fucked up only child.' "You're just like that bitch. That girl, Lizzie I believe you called her, what's you relationship with her?" he asked icily getting up looking down on his son who was sitting on the side of his bed.  
  
"She's my girlfriend." He stated.  
  
*crack* Gordo felt his head slam into the headboard on his bed from the force behind the blow, "Is that so?" his father hissed "You disgust me, you're just like your mother, a whore." Suddenly Gordo let lose, perhaps it was a brave move or more likely, a stupid one that he always seem to do some time during the conversations with his father. His father always seemed to know the exact buttons to push. Gordo jumped up, "She's a whore?! Look at you, you're in your fuckin third marriage! You're the one that's a whore, you son of a Bitch!" His father face flushed angrily & he grabbed his son's arm & slammed him into the wall. Gordo lashed out back, punching his father in the chest & upper-cutting him under the chin. His father was on the ground & staring up at his son, Gordo backed away afraid he had truly hurt his father.  
  
That is until he suddenly felt himself thrown across the room into the wall. He felt himself being pulled up by an arm, & punched in the face slamming him back & a fist landing repeatedly in his stomach, Gordo reeled back from the sudden blows, he grabbed his stomach kneeling over when his father finally let go. "You're a worthless piece of shit." His father spat at him. Gordo looked up, hatred surrounded him. His father grabbed his collar, "You're a worthless piece of trash, aren't you?" Gordo felt humiliated, his father always did this. His father shook him, "Aren't you!?" Gordo nodded, his cheeks red from shame. His father let go & left his only child sprawled on the ground. His father looked back down at him without remorse, kicking him one last time for good measures, leaving the room, slamming the door. Like some many times he's done before.  
  
*****  
  
"Nothing, I just ran into a wall." He grinned at her sheepishly running a hand though his thick black brown hair his eyes gray eyes twinkling with laugher, ironic laugher. She laughed, "And you're the supposed genius out of the group." She joked, "Yet always seem to be the one running to things at home." She said sounding serious & looking suspicious for moment, just a moment I thought I saw it in her crystal blue eyes. "Yeah." I repeated weakly with a soft chuckle, "yeah." Lizzie was so sweet to me, my childhood friend, so innocent, so kind, so free. I would make sure she would never have to know or experience this I vowed. God knows that she never needs to know. No one needs to know.  
  
*****  
  
REVIEW NOW!! I'm not sure how well I am at angst so I should know if I should continue writing these types of fics. Oh yeah, I was wondering, write more for the story or what? I think it's better just leaving it here. BUT I NEED IDEAS FROM ALL OF YA!!! 


	2. Let's Party!!!

Let's Party!  
  
Devilchild211  
  
Email me at Devilchild211@hotmail.com  
  
PG-13  
  
Author's Notes.  
  
Okay, I got a lot, well, 6 people telling me to continue the story so I'm making it into a series, k. I took an idea from the reviews & I giving a call out to _____ for giving the idea to me & to Cc for working with me of 'So pure yet so tainted', which will be coming out soon. R+R!!!!! PLEASE!!! Send me ideas because I'll use them, it can be for a new story or something to continue one of my stories. Send me pairings with a plot please!!! Thank ya!!! R+R!!!  
  
*****  
  
*Beep* *beep* *WHACK* Gordo punched the annoying alarm clock, accidentally sending it off the nightstand, he groaned, damn the light hurt. He dragged himself out of bed, & threw on the first things he saw, a dark gray sweater that Lizzie had gotten him saying that it brought out his eyes & khakis. As he unscrewed the top of the toothpaste he glanced up into the mirror, his eye was almost completely healed now a week later from the 'father-son- talk', only a light shade of a red blush seemed to touch it. He narrowed the eye at the thought of his father, 'Bastard' he thought to himself.  
  
He finished up & walked down the large stairway to the polished kitchen, if you're wondering how two men managed to keep a large house spotless, they don't. A lady named Martha comes every 2 days to clean the house, & had cleaned the house just yesterday, she had the week off. "Good Morning son." Gordo looked up surprised to see his father sitting at the table for he usually left before Gordo woke. Gordo's father had a brief case with him along with a trunk, Gordo eyed the trunk warily, "Why do you have a trunk?". His father glared at him, "How about a good morning?" "Good morning." Gordo said dryly. His father either didn't hear the rudeness or out of a moment of 'generosity' had decided to allow it to slide, let me give you a clue, the latter has NEVER happened. you chose. He shuffled papers in his hand as he spoke, "I'm leaving on a week trip to Mexico. You," he paused glaring at his son, "will take care of the house, will not go into my study, etc." Gordo had long gotten lost in la-la land, his father was leaving, not just that, FOR A WEEK!!! Gordo bit back a grin, 'Praise the lord' he thought to himself, the heavens were just to kind.  
  
*****  
  
"Yo Lizzie!" he yelled out & ran to catch up to her slinging an arm around her shoulders, "What's up?" she asked smiling. It had been awhile since she had really been able to talk to Gordo after both of them had to cram for different language mid-terms, she laid her head on his shoulder. "My father's going out of town for a week, I was thinking about maybe throwing a party?" he looked down to her for her reaction, she was about squeal, he put a finger to her lips. "It's not just a party, more like a huge bash, as in music, food, dancing, & a couple hundred kids we don't know." Her eyes widened, "YES!" she squealed, she was going to make sure Gordo's party was a hit, these type of parties either made or killed your rep & it sure as hell wasn't gonna kill her BF's, not in this life time! "Spread the word, k." he whispered before slipping off to Latin as she left to Spanish, "No prob."  
  
*****  
  
It was a smash hit. Along with the glass vases, plates, & cups. Gordo grimaced at the shattering sound of another plate as Lizzie giggled, "Don't worry about it, WE have all week to clean it up." Lizzie had decided to help with the clean of crew & was coming over two days later to help. The smell of liquor was there but it was just beer no joints of course Gordo had to draw a line. "Yo man! Great party!!!' some one yelled to Gordo & as Gordo looked closer he realized it was a very drunk Ethan, empathize the very. His hair was tossed around, his eyes unfocused & his breath was so strong that Gordo had to turn away from him. A few 'yeahs' echoed from his posses & even Kate admitted it was good, of course that could be due to the fact she was just as drunk as Ethan. Gordo grabbed Lizzie's arm & pulled her onto the middle of the dance floor with him. Lizzie grinned, she hadn't seen him have this much fun for quite a while & was pleased beyond words could say, she leaned toward him & pulled him closer with her arms around his next & kissed him softly, "I love you David Gordon." She whispered staring into his intense blue gray eyes, "And I in turn love you, Elizabeth Mcguire" he whispered back & nuzzled her nose wit his making her giggle. "Hey! You ruined the mood!" she laughed hitting him playfully. "Oops." He grinned.  
  
*****  
  
He woke the next morning totally still drained, god damn it the party lasted to 4 AM!!! He yarned & stretched & got ready for school peeking into the living room, 'Aw fuck, this is going to take so long to clean up' he thought to himself observing the mess & left, for once remembering to lock the front door & groaned when he noticed the state of his lawn, there was cigarette butts everywhere, plastic cups & plates & beer bottles littered the grass. 'Oh god.' well, he had to admit, at least it wasn't as bad as the inside were there was broken beer bottles, dishes, vases, plates, cups, he shudder & didn't even want to think about cleaning the bathroom, a few people obviously couldn't hold down beer very well.  
  
*****  
  
He unlocked the door & stepped inside, & began cleaning up, he grabbed the possibly world's largest black garbage bag & started with the lawn working his way in, it seemed almost magical that in an hour he was done with all of downstairs, he grinned to himself, it was spotless, perfect. *clap* *clap* *clap* "Very impressive." A cold voice spoke from behind him.  
  
Gordo's face drained as he turned to see his father.  
  
*****  
  
EKKKK!!! It was a cliffhanger, okay, so not really, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ideas & comments!!! PLUZZZ!!!! 


End file.
